


Tears of the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Reverse Fairy Tale, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov had it all, the undisputed Crown Prince of Russia and adored by all. That is, until a chance storm sinks his ship and he’s saved by a stunning and mysterious merman. Slowly, Viktor comes to realize just how empty his life has been. His heart leads him to sacrifice all that he is to find both himself and the merman. His once famous beauty is gone and every moment spent underwater is agony, all for even just another glimpse at the merman who saved his life.





	

Viktor remember it had been warm. That day had been unseasonably warm for some reason, he can almost feel the sunshine on his face. Almost. 

He’s been underwater for what feels like forever, he can’t see the sunrise, or sunset. Not unless he ventures closer to the surface. Time passes slowly down here, and every breath for the young prince is absolute agony. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out, he can’t make Yuuri love him and it seems as if their time together is almost at an end. He knows his time is running out-and yet, he finds himself unable to tell Yuuri. He would rather suffer in silence then have Yuuri upset for even a moment.

He must just grin and bear it. Viktor knows this. Still, he doesn’t find himself as upset as he thinks he should be considering the fact he only has days to live. But the thought of Yuuri, of all the times they’ve shared together, warms him more than any far away star could. Despite it being the death of him, he doesn’t mind. He’ll always love Yuuri, and he’ll never regret the time they spent together. Up until his last breath he will stand by his choice, he choose Yuuri and he chooses him again, every day and every moment. Despite all the planning of the Gods he had chosen Yuuri, and he would choose him all over again.

3 Months Earlier

“Vitya!” A familiar voice called out.

Viktor turned, his grey hair swirling in the coastal breeze. Hie eyes shone in the mid morning light.

“Yakov! I see you’ve decided to come join me after all.” He said, a smile stretching across his face. 

He could tell Yakov was less than pleased. The old man’s grey brows were knit together, his arms crossed. Viktor found that he really couldn’t care less. The weather was perfect, for once, and he had the entire day to himself.

“You know you’re not supposed to leave without an escort, you always do this. Go gallivanting off on your own, as if you’re responsible.”

Viktor rolled his eyes, continuing to walk along the shore.

“God damnit Vitya, you have a country depending on you. What if you got hurt? Who would rule then? Your asshole brother? Yuri’s not ready to run a country yet and you know it.” He huffed out.

Viktor continued onwards down the beach, his loose white shirt billowing in the crisp spring breeze. He had on simple black pants as well, rolled up and he walked along the beach barefoot, letting the loose garments move with the wind.

Yakov grumbled something under his breath about resigning and Viktor taking a toll on his health before he headed back towards the palace. 

Viktor didn’t want to think, that’s why he came here after all. He wanted to be alone, away from all the advisors and the countless busy bodies of the palace. The prince had always loved the sea, and often came here to think. It was calm, serene, and he could could gaze out at the vastness of it forever. Makkachin came with him too, and would often run up and down the shoreline, barking when he saw things move in the water.

When he was younger Viktor used to believe there were mermaids near by. Being landlocked the majority of the year led to him eating up any stories of the sea back when he was in Moscow, and when he was in St. Petersburg he only dreamt that the rivers lead to the sea. So when he came down here every summer as a child he was always on the beach avidly, binoculars in hand looking for them. The interest from his formative still remained though, and often Viktor would find himself wishfully hoping all the tales had been true. 

Seeing a stick on the pale sand he picked it up, throwing it for Makkachin to fetch. The poodle took off after the driftwood, more than happy to bring it back to his master. Viktor smiled as the poodle ran back, stick in mouth and tail wagging happily. These were Viktor’s favorite moments, not being cooped up in a stuffy palace surrounded by aristocrats who only seemed interested in advancing their position at court. He was growing weary of the role of the perfect Crown Prince he had been forced to play, and there were many days when he wanted out. 

Looking out at the sea always filled him with an almost indescribable yearning for a life he knew he would never had. He was the Crown Prince of Russia, loved by his people and years away from ruling. It was not as if he could just leave, no matter how much he desired to. Many board meetings were spent daydreaming of all the lives he could have lived, all the freedom he could have had. His favorite where that of being a sailor, exploring the open sea. He would come into port occasionally and exchange stories with the locals, and then head back out on the sea just he and Makkachin. Perhaps, he’d have a loyal crew and they’d drink together at night under the stars. These thoughts were nothing but a passing fancy though, as he knew he could hardly leave the country in the hands of his troubled younger brother. It felt as if the world was resting on his shoulder, Viktor didn’t much like the weight of the crown. 

It would be a busy couple days after all, he had to board the ship to Japan tomorrow morning bright and early. He’d be there for a couple days hammering out trade agreements by himself while his parents remained in St. Petersburg to oversee negotiations with Germany. There was nothing Viktor hated more than plastering on his fake smile and pretending to be the charming Prince everyone expected him to be. After he came back he’d have no time to relax as a grand gala had been planned, and he had to make sure everything went smoothly. To say Viktor was dreading the next few weeks, would be an understatement. 

Eventually the prince made his way back to the palace where he was quickly reprimanded yet again for going out alone and in improper attire. Viktor put on his dazzling smile and simply waved everyone off, heading to his room to change. He put on more traditional clothing, as he was expecting visitors today. His dear friend, the current Crown Prince of Switzerland, Christophe would be arriving today. They had been close friends since their youth, and Viktor was looking forward to talking to his friend. The rest of the day, however, would be filled with nothing but boring meets about appearances that had to be made while he was here. 

Every May both Viktor and his younger brother, Yuri, would journey to the south to the coastal town of Vladivostok in order to manage the local governments and make sure to get everything in order. At least, that’s what they told the court. In actuality, it was to get away from the pressures of life in the city and to enjoy some well earned peace. It had been a yearly tradition and took about a week of traveling by train. The princes would then stay there from late May to early August before heading back to Moscow. At first, their parents had come with them but over the years they deemed life in the capital too important to miss. 

Viktor missed them, although to be fair, he had never really known them in the first place. Yakov had been his faithful attendant since he was 9, nearly 20 years ago. He had grown up with a governess and had really only seen his parents at formal events. Yuri had been raised much the same way and despite Viktor trying, the two weren’t really close. 

Being back here reminded Viktor of a life he could have had, a life of simplicity away from the prying eyes of everyone. The rooms were a bit simpler and there was no court to entertain, it was just he and Yui in residence with a number of servants and staff. 

Dressed in a simple shirt and pants, he went out to the sitting room where his friend was waiting.

“Viktor, my dear friend, if only the gardens in Bern were but half as lovely.” Christophe purred, his green eyes dancing with mirth.

Viktor smiled, embracing his old friend, “Ah, but then you wouldn’t visit me nearly as much.”

Christophe laughed, “You could charm any woman in the world, how you are still single shocks me.” He said, his accent thick.

Crown Prince of Switzerland, Christophe Giacometti was a handsome man. Naturally charismatic, he managed to charm just about anyone he met. The pair had bonded when they first met a number of years ago when they were both still in their early teens. They tended to vacation together, both enjoying the beach and each other’s company. 

Viktor rolled his eyes, “I could ask you the same.”

Laughter burst out of Christophe, “Come let us go to town for a bit, have a drink.” 

“A drink always seems to turn into several with you, you know.” Viktor said as Christophe looped his arm around his shoulders. 

“I’ve never heard you complaining though.” Christophe said as they headed out together, breaking proper protocol once again. 

They ended up at a small bar by the sea drinking away all of their problems from noon until sunset. The pair of princes talked about their lives, gushing about all of the unnecessary drama at court and how the quest for brides continued.

“I’m going to end up having to spend my life with someone I don’t even love all out of duty and I know it. My parents always seem to get mad at me, like it’s expected of me to just shut up and accept it. But I can’t. It’s my life and I’m being shoe horned into something I want no part of, yah know?” His Russian accent was even thicker now, having consumed one too many beers.

Christophe nodded in agreement. “Mine want me to as well and I just want to be free for a little while. The thought of ruling a country is too much, I just want to enjoy the time I have for a bit.”

They stared out towards the sea, the waves continuing the roll in. Overhead the stars shone brightly, no clouds in sight and the moon waxing full. Viktor could almost hear the sea calling to him, the waves crashing to the shore in time with his heart beat. Nights like this it seemed to be reaching out to him, calling him.

“You wanna walk along the beach, it’s a beautiful night.” Christophe said noticing his friend’s gaze fixed on the sea, his expression one of distant longing. 

“Sure.” Viktor said, the trance seemingly broken as they got up. Viktor insisted on paying the bill as his friend had traveled all the way here to see him. Granted, Christophe had been in Japan and then come, but it was still a bit of a trip. 

They took of their shoes, wanting to feel the sand and put their feet in the water. It was still cold, despite it having been a beautiful day as the water didn’t really warm up until the middle of the summer. 

They enjoyed the crashing of the waves, and the peaceful sound of the gulls. Both were a bit drunk and seemed to hobble more then walk along the shore. 

Freed of his inhibitions from the alcohol Viktor found himself opening up, “Do you ever just feel like it’s calling you?” He said looking over to find Christophe slightly confused. “The sea, sometimes I feel like it’s calling me. Why I have no idea, but I feel it. The rhythm of the sea, as if it’s trying to lure me in. I dunno maybe it’s crazy, maybe I’m losing it but i feel like there’s something out there calling me. I’ve been trying to figure out since I was a kid.” He laughed, the sound full and free. It had been a long time since Christophe had head his friend laugh like that in a while. “I used to think it was a mermaid when I was kid, my nursemaid used to tell me sometimes they try to lull you in.”

“I wish something would call to me like that.” He sighed, looking out at the rolling waves.

“I guess, but as happy as it makes me to be by the sea I feel like something terrible's about to happen. A kind of dread that’s been slowly sinking in since I returned. I can’t put my finger on it.” His eyes seemed to stare out, full of an unnamable desire.

“We should head back it’s getting late you know.” Christophe said. They had spent the whole day drinking and catching up. He knew Viktor had a busy schedule the next couple days and he didn’t want him to have to suffer through it with a bad hangover.

“Yah, you’re right. It’s not like the sea is going anywhere.” Viktor said, his speech slurring a bit.  
They stumbled back to the palace in silence, Viktor too entrenched by his thoughts. He felt like tonight had been different, like something had happened tonight. As if tonight was only the beginning, and that everything was going to change.

From where he had hid behind an outcropping of rocks, Yuuri felt much the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I'll be posting updates every Sunday at 3pm and hopefully one at some point in the week as well. I'm a full time Uni student so we'll see how that goes.


End file.
